trotfandomcom-20200213-history
Terran Codex
Note: All laws will have an Index Code: (Ex: A1) That can be used to reference actions that will be taken upon the breach of a law. These laws may change with or without notice. Cadets under direct violations should be referred to this page and if the action is prolonged C1 is to be executed.' '''A: Basic Rules * Absolutely no Team-Killing(Exception: Mutual Duel). A3 * Absolutely no Spawn-Camping/Spawn-Killing. A3 * Absolutely no Civilian Killing. A3 * TRoT Members much show respect to Allies and Enemies alike. A2 * Members of TRoT must wear their designated uniforms while on-duty. A2 * Correct grammar must be used while on-duty. A1 * Dueling is prohibited during official or guided activities. A2 * All TRoT Members must act mature when on-duty. A3 * Member of TRoT Must NEVER Spam, no exceptions. B1 + A5 * Member of TRoT Must NEVER Exploit, no exceptions. B2 * All orders must be followed when given by a higher ranked member than you, unless this action is considered traitorous, failing to do so is considered insubordination. A3 * Use correct sentence formatting (Properly used capitalization, Punctuation, ETC.) A1 * No unauthorized TRoT Related Skype Chats (Keep it to the main divisional chats and the social comms.) B3 * All Skype chats rules (provided individually in chat topics) are to be followed. B3 * No harassment of members via PMs, Gamechat, ETC. A2 ' B: Conduct/Expectations * TRoT Members are discouraged to be in groups that are in conflict with TRoT. (You can choose to sit out the conflict as well to stay neutral) A1 * TRoT Members must show respect for Allies,Enemies,Etc. A2 * TRoT Members are advised to use Team chat during hostile engagements. A1 * TRoT Members are not allowed to flame at all. A3 * TRoT Members must stay in their assigned divisional groups only as well as the main group. A3 * TRoT Members must use appropriate firepower for the current situation. A2 * No excuses for failing, nor verbal abuse of an enemy’s failures are allowed. A2 * All orders must be followed in detail. A3 * Maturity is a non-exceptional requirement when on-duty. A2 * Splash-Damage based weapons must be handled with caution when firing close to Allied forces. A2 * All Vehicles must only be used by Divisions with the correct permissions for such vehicles. A3 + A5 * Absolutely no Trolling on-duty. A3 + A5 * No abuse of admin (See Section: E). A2 + A5 ' C: Raids and Training * Training/Testing must never be disrupted. A3 * All Section B Rules must be followed. * Questionable training methods can be reported to a GM, do not verbally say your opinions(Acquire Screenshots as well). A1 * Do not speak without permission while in line, unless PTS is not under effect. A2 ' D: Group Moderation * All policies in the GM Manual and Guide must be followed to the letter. A3 * Do not ask to become a part of GM. Exemplary members will be invited when recruits are needed. * Contesting a decision made by a GM outside of a courtroom is prohibited. A2 ' E: Admin Abuse Admin abuse is defined by the following * Any command that could be considering giving an advantage to Allies or Enemies. * Any command that can be used to kill. * Allied forces/Raider harassment. * Teaming unauthorized members to TRoT Team. * Unauthorized changing of lighting settings. * Harassing actions done via commands. * Non-Agreed morphs to a players character. ' F: Vehicular Regulation '''''Vehicle classes are restricted to the following divisions -Wheeled/Tracked Vehicles: SF/ECOM/MARINES -Mechanized Vehicles: SF/ECOM -Aerial/Naval Vehicles: SF/ECOM/NAVY -Stationary Emplacements: ALL DIVISIONS '' ''Wheeled/Tracked Vehicles RP_ID REQUIREMENTS Panzerhund: 2+ Stryker: 2+ Wildcat: 3+ Shogun: 4+ Baneblade: 11+ '' ''Aerial/Naval Vehicles RP_ID REQUIREMENTS Serpentis: 4+ Valkyrie: 4+ '' ''Mechanized Vehicles RP_ID REQUIREMENTS TImberwolf: 11+ Spyder: 6+ ' F: Response Codes ''A1' Offender is to be issued a warning of their offense. Prolonged continuation of this issue can be considered insubordination.' '''A2 '''Offender is to be issued a warning of their offense. Prolonged continuation of this issue can be cause for arrest of the offender by GM staff.' 'A3' Offender is to be issued a warning of their offense. After the warning a Demotion of the offender occurs. The continuation of this issue after demotion should be reported to ensure arrest of the offender by GM staff. Demotion may occur per repeated offence until lowest rank is reached, where they shall be sent to the cadet program to retrain.' '''A4 '''Major Offense, Cause for immediate arrest and trial by GM personnel.' 'A5 Violation of basic rules. Offender is to be issued a warning of their offense. Prolonged continuation of this issue can be cause for cadet program retraining and demotion.' 'B1' Offender is issued no warning, immediate action is to be taken. Report user to GM staff. GM may arrest the offender. After arrest inform the offender of their wrongdoings and educate them on the consequences to follow this arrest.' '''B2 Offender is issued no warning, immediate action is to be taken. Demote offender. Demotion may continue per repeated offense. After each demotion inform the offender of their wrongdoings and educate them on the consequences to follow this arrest (Demotion/Demotion to Cadet).' B3 Offender is issued no warning, immediate action is to be taken. Remove offender from Skype room. '''C1 '''Cadet is to be exiled from cadet program with a reason for the exilement.' G: RP_ID The RP_ID aka Rank Priority Identification, is used to determine the highest ranking officers in-game as well as how vehicular distribution is handled. Only higher ranked members above the RP_ID of 6 can issue commands to lower RP_IDs within their own divisions.' 'H: Technological Distribution In order to protect the interests of TRoT and its ECOM department, ALL of the following laws must be followed by any members of TRoT in possession of Terran Technologies. Failure to comply with the following rules will be counted as treason. * Anyone in possession of TRoT’s tech will not distribute any tech designed for use by The Republic of Terra. * Anyone in possession of TRoT’s tech will not distribute any tech designed by ECOM staff members. * Anyone in possession of TRoT’s tech will not attempt to replicate any tech designed for use by The Republic of Terra. * Anyone developing technology for use by The Republic of Terra will not attempt to include content with malicious intent. * Anyone who has produced technology for use by The Republic of Terra must be credited for their work, unless they choose not to be. * The Republic of Terra will not distribute technology made for use by The Republic of Terra to other clans, despite diplomatic relations.